Love Live! Last Lives (SEASON FINALE)
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: When Sacred Red revealed themselves to be the Word Bearers of the Chaos legion, they brought chaos to Japan as they took control of Hoshizora Rin, Yazawa Nico, Toujou Nozomi, Minami Kotori and Kousaka Honoka along with Matsuura Kanan while Maki and her friends try their absolute best to stop Akaza Shirou from creating chaos to the world. Will Maki and her friends survive this war
1. Chapter 1:- Heresy Grows

Love Live! Last Lives

Chapter 1:- Heresy grows

Opening:- Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

-The sounds of explosions, people screaming and yelling could be heard in the city of Tokyo. Dark black clouds were surrounding the whole country of Japan as roars of thunders was heard along with the flashes of lightnings. A little girl was running in a deserted street as she was chased by a member of Chaos as the man had worn a giant metal armor with dark red colouring with a helmet that had horns on it as was carrying a large chain-axe with a bolter on his other hand, he caught up to the little girl as he forcefully pushed her down and set one of his foot on her stomach as she was struggling to get out and was crying in tears as she was afraid as the man would point his gun at the girl's head and laughed maniacally until a sword was pierced through the man's helmet as he dropped weapons and fell to the ground after the sword was pulled out from the back of his helmet as he bled and died, the girl looked to see what had happened as she saw a rather tall girl with long blue-black hair along with a sort of blue-striped suit. That girl happened to be Sonoda Umi as she pulled the sword out from the helmet and swung it to the side, cleaning off the blood and withdrew her blade as she squatted down to the little girl and patted her on the head and smiled happily as the girl got back up on her feet and ran away quickly as Umi turned to look behind her with a mob of Chaos Space Marines, waiting for their orders to kill. It was then, Maki, Shinji and Satoshi appeared next to Umi from behind after walking through the fog as Shinji took out his riot shield and shotgun as Maki had two pistols on with her and Satoshi wore steel gauntlets on his hands-

-Hours after the battle against the Chaos members as the group of four would sit down in a nearby shop that was abandoned-

Umi: How is the evacuation?

Satoshi: 90% of everyone in Japan has been evacuated. Though Eli is somewhere in the city, fighting alongside with the military right now.

Umi: You left her with the military?

Shinji: She asked us to find you instead.

Umi: Typically Eli-chan..

Maki: So what should we do about Rin, Honoka, Kotori, Nozomi, Nico-chan and Kanan-chan?

Shinji: Priority pretty much goes to Shirou. If he's dead, the Word Bearers won't have a leader and they'll be spread out in the city, with that we can use the opportunity to get back the girls.

Satoshi: How though? He's in an underground base! He has an army..

Maki: Our best option would most likely be assassination but we haven't received any news from Akatsuki, what happened to him?

Umi: Akatsuki and a platoon of Chaos Space Marines fought back against their own kind and were killed just not long ago.

Shinji: Damn..

Satoshi: We're just normal people, how are we supposed to infiltrate or even kill a Chaos Lord and his Queen?

Maki: We're not killing the queen, Kanan-chan is just a hostage of some sort. It's safe to say that she's all right for not but will be in grave danger if we waste anymore time.

Umi: We know where his base of operations is. The only matter is getting in.

Shinji: -He walked to the window of the shop to see the piles of dead Chaos Space Marines- I have an idea.

Maki: N-No! You better not say it!

Shinji: I'll disguise myself as a Chaos Space Marine, see if I can talk to Shirou and then kill him.

Maki: Ugh...

Umi: Well..

Satoshi: It's not a great plan but it is a plan. Better than nothing. Come on, let's get you dressed up for Khorne!

Shinji: W-What?

Satoshi: I heard them screaming out "Blood for the Blood God!" or either "For Khorne!". You know? Stuff like that..

Shinji: I guess I gotta play the act too. Nee-chan, I can't act cute and cool for you anymore, I gotta pretend like I'm a psychopath who kills for pleasure.

Maki: That's who you are whenever you play games..

Shinji: Yeah! I can have fun!

-A few minutes later after Shinji had disguised himself as a member of the Word Bearers, he would head to the Sacred Red bar while the other three were watching him from the building across the bar as Shinji entered the building with having the guards to bother him. As Shinji entered the bar, he saw the room was filled with corpses of people along with Chaos Space Marines as he saw Akatsuki's body with his allies, killed. He walked down to the basement to see Shirou was sitting down on a chair as he looked like he was meditating as Shinji got down to his knees and acted his part-

Shinji: My lord!

Shirou: Hmm? What is it?

Shinji: We have received intel from our Heretics that the enemy is planning on nuking this country!

Shirou: What?

Kanan: What seems to be the problem? -She walked up to Shirou from behind the shadows-

Shirou: The Japanese army are planning to nuke the country.

Kanan: Now that would be a problem for us.

Shirou: You did a good job in notifying this to me, we will not accelerate our attack- Ah...-He was shot in the head multiple times by Shinji with a bolter gun as Shirou fell to the ground with his head filled with holes and was bleeding-

Shinji: Well...That was easier than I thought. Chaos lord, huh? Kiss my ass! -Kanan passed out after the death of Shirou as Shinji was about to grab her until he stopped moving for a moment and started coughing out blood as he looked to his stomach and saw a large hand with claws sticking out of his stomach, Shinji's eyes widened to see that Rin stabbed him- R-Rin..

Rin: Shinji-kun? I missed you, nya. Though you should have done one thing, nya. Stopping me and the other girls first before you kill Shirou-sama, nya. -She whispered into his helmet's ear as she pulled out her hand from his stomach and carried Kanan out as Shinji was left to bleed in the basement-

Shinji: R-...Rin...

-Outside the bar, the three saw Rin walking away with Kanan in her hands as they were wondering what had happened as Satoshi stood up and went after Rin to get Kanan back but as soon he was about to get close to Rin, Satoshi was stopped by Nozomi's magic as Umi saw what was going on with Satoshi as she quickly ran after him while Maki followed Umi but when the two caught up to Satoshi and Nozomi, they saw that Satoshi's body was ripped to pieces by Nozomi as she disappeared in thin air. Umi dropped her sword as she began to cry as she would put her hands on her mouth and fell on her knees and cried as Maki tried comforting Umi. At the Sacred Red bar, Shinji crawled out to the entrance of the bar and yelled out loudly-

Shinji: CHAOS SPACE MARINES!

Heretic 1: W-What happened?!

Shinji: H-Hoshizora Rin took the Queen and killed our Chaos Lord!

Heretic 2: What?!

Shinji: Go! Alert all other Word Bearers immediately and kill the girls! Blood..Blood for the Blood God..

Heretics: Blood for the Blood God! -They quickly left their posts and ran after Rin as Shinji bled out and died at the entrance of the bar. When the Heretics were on the move, Maki would quickly grab Umi and hide from the Heretics as they were screaming and yelling as they were chasing Rin-

Maki: Stay here, I'm gonna go check on Shinji.

Umi: ... -Maki quickly ran to the bar only to see the Shinji on the floor entrance of the bar as he had removed his helmet and was not moving at all. Maki got down to him and started shaking him slowly as she was in tears, in a few minutes time after she had realized that Shinji was killed by Rin, showed by the claw marks on his armor, Maki fell to her knees, dropped her guns and hugged Shinji's body tightly and was crying softly-

Maki: Rin... You will pay for this..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2:- Nakamonozo

Love Live! Last Lives

Chapter 2:- Nakamonozo

Opening:- Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

-The sound of gunfire and screaming could be heard in Shibuya as Chaos Space Marines were being slaughtered by Rin, Nico, Honoka, Kotori and Nozomi as Umi, Maki and Eli were watching the 5 fight against the horde of Chaos-

Eli: So this was Shinji-kun's plan, huh?

Maki:... Killing Shirou, the Chaos Lord as a Chaos Space Marine and when he was stabbed by Rin, he used her as the reason for the death of their leader, this will thin out their army.

Eli: Forcing them to go all out on those 5 instead of the other billions on Earth. Smart. -She looked back at Umi as she saw Umi was holding a bouquet of Lilies along with a white teddy bear that was covered in blood- Umi-chan?

Umi: -She dropped what she was holding and walked from one building to the other that was closest to the 5 girls. Umi would then jump down and drew out her sword as she rushed towards Nozomi and attacked her as Nozomi was surprised and defended herself with the talismans she had-

Eli: Umi-chan!

Maki: That idiot!

Umi: Nozomi! You..You!

Nozomi: Oh? What brought this on? Your boyfriend? -Umi got furious as she rushed towards Nozomi but was kicked in the stomach by Kotori as she flew back and hit a wall-

Kotori: Umi-chan, you need to calm down.

Honoka: Nozomi-chan, I think you've done enough damage. -She quickly looked up and took a few steps back as Maki and Eli had their guns out and were firing at them-

Eli: Umi-chan! Are you alright?

Umi: I'm fine..

Maki: They have us outnumbered and overpowered, you just jumped into this fight like it was none of your business! Look what happened!

Umi: I'm sorry..

Eli: No.. It's not your fault, we understand how you feel but you gotta control your anger.

Umi: She killed Satoshi-kun.

Eli: I-I know! But there must be a reason! R-Right, Nozomi?

Nozomi: I was ordered to kill him by Shirou-kun

Umi: He's already dead, thanks to her! -She yelled as she pointed at Rin-

Nozomi: I was ordered to kill him before Shirou-kun was killed!

Maki: So what are you guys gonna do now, huh? Kill us?

Honoka: We have no intention of killing you but if you guys get in our way, we will not hesitate to kill you all.

Maki: What happened to the other members of Shirou's team?

Nico: That bastard killed them all as an offering for Khorne.

Eli: He sacrificed his friends..?

Nico: Yup. In the most brutal way possible.

Maki: So what are you guys gonna do now?

Honoka: We'll head low for now. Whatever Shirou did to us, I don't think it'll end well.

Umi: So what? You're gonna hide and wait until you grow old and die?

Kotori: That's the plan.

Nico: That are you kill us. It's obvious that the powers of Chaos are within us.

Eli: What do you mean?

Nico: Just take it as a virus. It could infect others as well. The best choice of getting rid a sort of spread is by killing its source, which is us.

Eli: But we- -The sound of a powerful engine roar and a horn could be heard from above as the girls look up to the sky and saw a giant cruiser flying above the buildings with slow speed as fighters and gunships could be seen flying out of the cruiser-

Rin: I didn't think Japan's technology has gone this far, nya..

Maki: This isn't Japanese military technology, this is something else.

Nozomi: Aliens?

Eli: I doubt it. Wha-? Get in cover! -The girls quickly ran to the alleyways of the buildings as something crashed landed on the road from the sky. As the area was clear, the girls saw a man with long black hair with dimmed red eyes and was holding a sword that was shaped like a Katana with a thicker blade along with a little star marked on its handle. Maki's eyes widened at the sight of the man as she thought it was Shinji but realised that it was not-

Nico: Oh? Who are you?

Sanou: Nakano Sanou. Of the Nakamonozo.

Nico: Naka-what? What the hell is that?

Sanou: That is confidential. You 5, warriors of the Word Bearers and wielders of the Chaos legion will be following me.

Honoka: Why should we?

Sanou: So that you wouldn't kill anyone else.

Nozomi: So you're gonna lock us up or something?

Sanou: Perhaps. Though it would be better for you to find out yourself if you surrender now and follow me quietly, that way, no one will get hurt.

Kotori: You make yourself sound like you're tougher than all of us.

Maki: Don't include us in this, we have nothing in common with the Chaos legion. -Eli and Umi nodded in sync-

Rin: We ain't gonna follow anyone, nya! -She charged towards Sanou with her steel claws as Sanou blocked the attack with his sword with one hand as he did not break a sweat- Eh..? -Sanou swung his sword from defending and kicked Rin in the stomach strongly as she flew into the building and passed out from the kick-

Nico: Rin! Damn..

Sanou: As I were saying. Surrender to us and no one will get hurt and also, -He looked back at Maki, Umi and Eli- I will see to it that your wounds will be healed and you will have a thorough checkup with the doctors if you're infected with anything.

Umi: W-Why are you doing this and w-what is the Nakamonozo?

Sanou: We are doing this for the greater good of Mankind and we have been in hiding for decades now. That is all I can tell you. -Nozomi took out one of her talismans and was about to cast a spell on Sanou but her body stopped moving as a girl with bright yellow hair walked up to her from behind-

Nozomi: W-What's going on?! I-I can't move..

Tsumugi: You're under one of my own powers~

Sanou: Introduce yourself to them.

Tsumugi: Tsumugi~ Kotobuki Tsumugi is my name~

Nico: Her own powers?!

Sanou: She has the ability to manipulate the muscles and bones of any living thing she wishes to control, making them not move or break using her own mind.

Nico: What's up with these overpowered people, huh?! No matter! -She quickly turned away and ran off but her path was blocked as the walls in the alleyway were all sealed up by another connecting wall. The ground started shaking as Nico looked down as a cylinder shaped rock was formed on her feet as it moved up quickly and hit Nico in the chest, knocking her back as she passed out from the hit, it was then a girl with brown short hair jumped down from one of the buildings with two steel sticks in her hands-

Ritsu: The name's Ritsu! Tainaka Ritsu! You all better remember it well!

Honoka: W-What's this?!

Sanou: Ritsu has an elemental ability of stone and steel, allowing her to control earth and metal with her hands and her drum sticks.

Honoka: Tsk! -She took off the coat that was around her shoulders and drew out a chain-axe along with a bolter pistol and ran after Sanou. As she was about to hit him, Sanou knocked the gun and axe off of her hands and pointed the tip of his blade at Honoka's neck-

Sanou: For 20 years, I have been fighting an endless war and I am not letting some little girl take all of the years of battle experience away from me. Besides, the Dark Star is getting hungry.

Honoka: T-The Dark Star? -She looked at Sanou's sword as the star insignia glowed bright red as blood was dripping out from the insignia of the sword- W-What's going on?

Sanou: This legendary blade of darkness uses death of machines or any living thing as its source of power, along with the wielder's memories of killing as its source of bond.

Maki: It's...

Umi: A cursed sword..

Sanou: Do you still want to fight? -A giant black bird shadow charged towards Sanou as the shadow was connected to Kotori but before it could get close to Sanou, the shadow was cut-off by a girl with long twin-tails with the same eye colour as Sanou's as she had a giant scythe in her hands-

Kotori: Eh?

Sanou: We need to get these 5 away from the city and lock them up immediately.

Ritsu: Gotcha! -She carried Nico and Rin as she jumped from one building to another to a gunship that was flying by as she was with Tsumugi, who had Nozomi in her hands-

Azusa: Onii-chan, what should I do with this one?

Sanou: Negotiate with her if she will follow us. If she resists, use any means necessary to bring her back to the base, but don't kill her.

Azusa: Okay then. You heard him. Will you fight or will you follow us and do as you are told?

Kotori: Shortie..

Azusa: S-Shut up! -She swung her sword and pierced through the bird's shadow as Kotori started fell to her knees and bled from her back- Oh? So this is your Spiritual unit, huh? You need to learn on how to control your powers. -Azusa cut off the connection of Kotori's shadow as Kotori screamed loudly and fainted in Azusa's arms as she carried her and jumped up to one of the buildings and entered a transport gunship as it flew up to the cruiser in the sky-

Sanou: You. With the red hair. What's your name?

Maki: N-Nishikino Maki.

Sanou: In a matter of weeks, I will contact you.

Maki: Eh? How?

Sanou: You'll see for yourself soon enough. -He poked Honoka's neck with the tip of his blade as Honoka's eyes turned blank as she fainted in his arms as Sanou carried her in his arms and walked away as she withdrew his sword on his waist. As Maki was about to get up and ask more questions, they were pulled back by soldiers in black and red armor as their scars and wounds were being tend to along with a few other checkups-

Umi: W-What is going on?

Medic: Like our Supreme Commander just said, he will contact you her in a matter of weeks and you two will be following her as well. Everything will be explained to you three until then.

Eli: W-What are we suppose to do now?

Medic 2: Head to the nearest evacuation station and wait for further instructions from your Prime Minister, Though watch what you say from now on, we will keep watch of you all and whatever you do. We have our eyes in all directions. -The medic said as the two medics stood up and walked back as they disappeared into the darkness of the alleyway-

Maki: Are you two all right?

Umi: Yeah..

Eli: I'm fine. L-Let's just go before more Chaos Space Marines arrive.

Maki: Yeah..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- Sadotarou Nagi

Love Live! Last Lives

Chapter 3:- Sadotarou Nagi

Opening:- Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

-A few days had passed after the Chaos army disappeared as the people of Japan were reconstructing new buildings and were trying to forget what had happened. Umi, Maki and Eli were in a cafe as they were having a few drinks though not knowing what to talk about until they saw Rin and Nico hanging out together as the two would approach Maki's group-

Rin: Maki-chan! Umi-chan! Eli-chan! I haven't seen you guys in awhile, nya!

Eli: R-Rin. How are you?

Rin: I feel great! Though I didn't know we had an earthquake or something, nya.

Maki: What?

Nico: Isn't that the reason why the buildings are destroyed and stuff?

Maki: Huh..? I-I guess so.. -She remembered about what Sanou had told her to not talk about their existence and to not tell them about anything else of the battle if they were to ask something else-

Rin: Oh by the way, I heard Shinji-kun passed away, I'm sorry for the lost, nya. -She said to Maki as Maki nodded and got up from her seat and walked away as Eli got worried and followed Maki while Rin and Nico looked at Maki and was slightly confused- W-What's wrong with her?

Umi: You. -She walked away as well, leaving Nico and Rin behind as they were confused still-

Eli: There there Maki.. -She comforted Maki as she was slowly tearing up-

Umi: When is that Nakano guy gonna find us?

Eli: He said sometime soon but I'm not sure when.

Umi: I do not like this whole secrecy thing. An army that no one has heard of? That is ridiculous!

Eli: Well there are a lot of things that even we do not know. We're not part of the government so we wouldn't know but since he says he has no relations to politics, I don't think the government knows of his existence.

Umi: How come it always has to be Japan and America that has the craziest stuff?!

Eli: It's life. Let's just head back for now. -A few minutes later as the three returned to Maki's apartment, Eli saw a sort of tablet on the coffee table that had a symbol of a wolf at the back of its cover- Maki? What's this?

Maki: What? Don't know, didn't know that I had one.

-Eli clicked on a button at the top corner of the tablet as the screen turned on and showed the same wolf logo that was on the back of the tablet. A mechanical voice was then heard from the tablet as it spoke "Novus Empire Archives"-

Umi: Novus Empire?

Eli: There's a list of everything and with every single person here. I assume this is Nakano's way of letting us know whatever we want to know.

Maki: It's better than nothing. How do you ask questions?

Tablet: Speak through it and answers will be given.

Eli: Oh! Seems simple enough.

Maki: Is it possible to bring someone back to life?

Tablet: Yes. Using a confidentially restricted drug known as the Yin-Virus that was made in Russia in 1978.

Maki: What is the Yin-Virus?

Tablet: The Yin-Virus is known as the Y-Virus for short. It is a self repairing chemical drug that is used to repair any damaged cells of any living organism as it exterminates the bacteria from the wounds. It is able to bring a person back to life from death but the outcome changes upon the cells of the brain of its target. As it regenerates new cells, the memories from the person who had died will share no memories of his or her past before they had perish from death.

Maki:...

Eli: So it's possible to bring Shinji-kun back to life but he won't be himself anymore, huh?

Umi: Maki. I'm sorry but you need to let it go. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to bring him back to life, knowing that he won't be the same person you loved before.

Maki: But I..

Eli: Umi's rght. You'll just regret it.

Umi: Let me ask a question now. Who is Nakano Sanou?

Tablet: Nakano Sanou. A 39 year old male, who is married to a 34 year old female named Akiyama Mio, who had changed her name to Nakano Mio. Nakano Sanou is Nakano Azusa's long lost older brother as he was the first born of the Nakano family and was asked to take charge of a military that his family had been creating for centuries. He was kept away from his parents during the day he was born and was raised by his grandfather which is the notorious Nakano Kai, who led the Novus Empire into many victories for decades before his passing. Nakano Sanou has been protecting Earth from many enemies that were legends and myths. Nakano Sanou has been killed approximately 4 times but he still maintained his survival instincts before his body would grow weaker on him. Nakano Sanou has many arsenal of weapons and has led other armies into battle and was victorious in many wars.

Umi: Who are armies that Nakano Sanou fought against?

Tablet: Seraphim, Hierachy, Spirituals, Chaos Black Legion, Chaos Word Bearers, Tidorian Imperial, Valkyries, Varients, Scrin, Necrons and the BETA.

Maki: 12 armies, huh? That's a lot. Who are the enemies that he personally fought?

Tablet: Nahum Aspire, Kamal Rex, Yamato no Orochi, Yamato no Zubata, Yamato no Yami, Alexander, The Creator, Sadotarou Nagi & Nakamura Yurishia.

Eli: What is the Nakamonozo?

Tablet: The Nakamonozo is an army that was formed in the year 2010 by Nakano Sanou, having the army to represent his family's name. The army's weapon of choice are transformable rifles that can be switched into swords and spears for close quarters combat as the Nakamonozo adapts in battles through their environment by the weapons used on the battlefield. The Nakamonozo is also the new form of the older army that was once eradicated, known as the Nakamono Battalions. The Nakamonozo leads the other armies into battles with advance weaponry and battle tactics, leaving behind only the corpses of their enemies.

Umi: Who are the allies of the Nakamonozo?

Tablet: The allies of the Nakamonozo are: The Thundra Empire, Titanium Army, Obsidian Force, Novus Empire, Varient Swarm and the Valkyrie Herd.

Maki: Let's not ask anymore questions.

Umi: Why not?

Maki: Because of him. -They would all look at the window to see a man with white hair and red eyes as he had a sword on his left waist. He would then open the window and let himself in- I assume you're with Nakano?

Nagi: The name's Sadotarou Nagi. Just call me Nagi.

Maki: What is it that you want?

Nagi: You.

Maki: Eh? -She'd blush slightly as she twirled her hair a little. She would look down to see that she just noticed she was wearing a fancy outfit- W-What do you mean by that?

Nagi: I have seen how you 3 fight and I am greatly intrigued. Especially with your tactics, Ayase Eli. They are very cunning and unpredictably aggressive. With Sonoda's skills as a swordsman, she'll be able to train millions of people to be as good as her and with Nishikino's ways of handling handguns, she can provide simple training to those who don't know how to fight back.

Eli: W-What are you trying to say?

Nagi: Rather than hiding whatever you have been doing, why don't you be part of my army?

Umi: What army?

Nagi: The Thundra Empire. My army's base is in the far north of here, we take the environment of water and winter very seriously, so if you want to join, you'll always be cold and perhaps cold blooded as well. -Umi then slashed at Nagi with her sword as he blocked her attack with his sword as well but he had not drawn it-

Eli: U-Umi! What are you doing?!

Umi: Sadotarou Nagi. He's one of Nakano's enemies.

Eli: Oh yeah! -She took out her rifle from her bag and pointed it at Nagi-

Nagi: I'm the Supreme Commander of the Thundra Empire and is Sanou's best man on the battlefield, we were enemies before when we met but that was 15 years ago.

Eli: Hard to tell if you're lying, considering you look so serious.

Nagi: That's how I am. I have low blood pressure but that doesn't mean I'm slow.

Maki: If he's a Supreme Commander, there's no way we can beat him. You guys already saw how strong Nakano is, lower your weapons. -Eli placed her gun on the table but Umi pushed her blade closer to Nagi's face as he would then take out a steel flute from his right waist and started playing the song "Spirit Suppression" to Umi as her body stopped moving-

Umi: I.. I can't feel my body.

Nagi: -He stopped playing the flute- This here is called the "Rosary", an ancient celestial instrument of war. This one's element is Ice, just like my attribute. If I were to play a song that has a perfect sync, it will freeze the bones and muscles of my anyone I wish for 5 minutes, after the 5 minutes, you will be able to move but your whole body will be numb and you'll lose your balance to walk for another few minutes until you recover your whole blood circulation through your muscles.

Umi: I'll get you for this..

Nagi: Now now. That's not what a pretty lady should say. Anyways, what do you girls say?

Eli: What happens if we join your army?

Nagi: Your relations with everyone in this city or in the entire world except for the whole alliance of the Nakamonozo army will be wiped out. Meaning no one will even remember your name or face, along with the fact that if you join the Thundra Empire, you'll be part of the alliance, you'll get paid monthly of a million yen along with the care from our best men in both sickness and in health. Also, you'll be able to talk freely and ask any questions you like in the base unlike here where you have to keep an eye out on who's listening or watching you.

Eli: Maki?

Maki: I...I'll think about it.

Nagi: You're the leader after all, I'll give you all 3 days and I'll return. -He went back to the window and jumped down as he then disappeared. Eli poked Umi as Umi fell to the floor-

Eli: I'm sorry! Are you okay?

Umi: You had to poke me..

Eli: So what should we do?

Umi: Kill him.

Maki: No. I think it's safer to be in the hands of an army that has a higher percentage in surviving an apocalypse compare to us.

Umi: M-Maki.. You don't mean..

Maki: I might consider in joining his army.

Umi: Just because you like him?

Maki: -She'd blush- N-No! Of course not! Don't be an idiot!

Eli: He does have the same vibe as Shinji-kun. I can sorta see why you'd like Nagi-san.

Maki: S-Shut up..

Umi: Well..At least you're moving on, but fine. If you wanna join the Thundra Empire then go ahead but I'd join another army.

Eli: What army would that be?

Umi: I'll see what Nakano has to say if I were to ask him if I wanted to join the Nakamonozo.

Eli: You sure? The Nakamonozo has higher advantage in fighting but the Thundra Empire stands a better chance in environmental warfare as they adapt to the weather.

Umi: You lived in Russia, so it's okay for you to handle the cold weather but just let me think about it.

Eli: Kinda hard to take you seriously when you're posed like you wanna kill someone and that body is stiff.

Umi: ...B-Blame that guy for freezing me.

Maki: You attacked him first!

Umi: I thought he was a bad guy!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- The Thundra Empire

Love Live! Last Lives

Chapter 4:- The Thundra Empire

Opening:- Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

-It was noon as Umi, Maki and Eli were in their apartment having lunch. After they were done with their meals, they were in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes as Maki walked to the living and stopped for a moment as she saw Nagi sitting on the couch-

Maki: Wha-?!

Nagi: Good afternoon.

Maki: How did you get in?

Nagi: The usual. Window.

Maki: There's a door, you know?

Nagi: I'm not a lazy person to walk to a door and open it. I'd like to climb up tall buildings while being stealthy and then go through the window.

Maki: This is the 8th floor!

Nagi: What's your point?

Maki: Oh..Just...Whatever..

Nagi: So have you considered?

Maki: Considered what?

Nagi: About joining the Empire or not.

Maki: Oh yeah. That..

Nagi: What's wrong? -He looked at Maki with concern-

Maki: -She looked at Nagi as she blushed slightly for seeing him being concerned about her- I-I...I think I'll join the Thundra Empire.

Nagi: Excellent! How about the two?

Eli: I'll be joining the same army as her.

Umi: Ditto.

Nagi: Great. Great! Now that that's settled, I need you all to pack your belongings because we are going for a trip in 3 hours.

Umi, Maki & Eli: What?!

Nagi: You heard what I said. You'll be going on a 2 hour flight to the Thundra base. Also, you'll see a familiar face there too. -The girls did as they were told as they got ready within the 3 hours time and prepared whatever they needed for travel. After 3 hours had passed, the girls were waiting in their apartment room as Nagi arrived right on time. He opened up a large container and put in the girl's luggage as he carried it and put it outside in the balcony-

Maki: W-What are you doing with our luggage?

Nagi: I'm gonna carry it back to the base?

Maki: What about us?

Nagi: You're following me. Oh wait, I'm sorry but you guys don't have any problems with height, right? Especially flying.

Umi: No?

Eli: Can't think of any.

Maki: I don't think so.

Nagi: Good, because you're not gonna be riding on a plane.

Maki: I-I'm sorry.. What?

Nagi: You're gonna be riding on a mythical beast.

Umi: You're not making any sense.

Nagi: Ah yes, but the world itself makes no sense to begin with. We just say that there is sense even though there isn't. Besides, there's a lot of things that you guys don't know yet.

Eli: He has a point but what do you mean by "Mythical beast"?

Nagi: This. -He jumped and stand on the edge of the balcony as his body started mutating and changing its shape and size by bits as he grew ten times in size and became a white Wyvern with sharp red eyes-

Umi: O-Oh my...

Eli: Oh! That looks so cool! -She climbed on top of Nagi's back and held Umi's hand while Umi held Maki's hand as Umi and Maki were afraid of their safety. Nagi took the bag that had the girl's luggage and flew up into the sky and went north from where they were-

Umi: I-I don't like this idea! I wanna go back! -She was trembling as she was hugging Eli's back while Eli was calm as she had one hand on Nagi's neck as she was sitting down on his back and was reading through the tablet while Maki was hugging Umi's back at the same time as she was looking around, amaze at the sight of the clouds and clear sky-

Eli: Dragons..Dragons.. Aha! There. S-Sera..What? Serakgilam?

Umi: W-What...?

Eli: Serakgilam: A form of a flying reptilian beast that were known as Serpents and Dragons. Serakgilams were used for experimental warfare in the year 1983-1985 as the power of guns and dragons came to good use against terrorist attacks, though they can only be formed from an S-Virus drug called "Serak-Virus", which is a B Class drug, a medium used drug that has no side effects that causes internal bleeding or whatsoever to the Human body..

Umi: That makes no sense!

Eli: Serakgilam are extinct! The drug is not in production anymore. I'd like to be a Serakgilam~ Being able to fly and be a Dragon that shoots fire or even ice is so cool!

Maki: You have a little girl's dream,

Eli: Of course I do~ I'm 28 but that doesn't mean I can't live young~

Maki: You think there's more than just Serakgilams?

Eli: Hmm.. Ah yes! There's Fury.

Maki: Fury?

Eli: Fury or Furies. Fury is a form of an animal beast that are known as Canines and Wolves. Fury transformation sizes are twice the size than regular Wolves. They carry elemental coats around their body that synchronizes with the user's body temperature. The size of the Fury differs from all others depending on the user's height difference and they are twice as fast as their original form of Wolves.

Umi: W-What the hell? Is this Twilight or something? With those giant Wolves?

Eli: Those are just big Wolves. These Furies have abilities and boosts compare to their original counterparts.

Maki: Maybe we should switch jobs and you become a doctor instead.

Eli: I-I'm not that good with that sort of stuff, I'm sorry.

-As the hours passed, Nagi was gliding down from the clouds as roars and screeching could be heard from below as Maki and Eli looked down to see that there was a war in the large plain of snow. Umi's eyes widened at the sight of White and dark blue coloured Space Marines as Nagi landed behind a large wall that was in front of the main base-

Umi: Why are there Space Marines here?!

Eli: There's a war?!

Maki: This is not as cold as you said it was. -Nagi transformed back into his normal Human form-

Space Marine: My Lord! The Beta are pushing towards are forward defences! We won't be able to last long enough to evacuate the workers and other civilians in the vicinity!

Nagi: Don't worry, I'll push them back to their hive, you get these girls inside and to safety. Bring them to our other new member too, she'll know what to do.

Space Marine: As you command. -The Space Marine brought the girls inside the warm large base as there were millions of other Space Marines that were lining up and were getting ready to fight. As they continued walking, the Space Marine brought the girls to another young girl with long grey hair with the right side of her hair tied up slightly like a ribbon-

Kotori: Hi guys~!

Umi: Kotori?! W-Why are you here?

Kotori: Because of the man outside~

Maki: You followed him here or you forced him to bring you here?

Kotori: Why don't you guess~?

Eli: I assume its something bad but let's get down to business.

Umi: How come you guys aren't worried about that huge battle outside?

Kotori: Nagi-kun can handle it for sure. BETA are just a nuisance to this army after all. Come on, I'll show you to your rooms, it's right next to mine and if you want, we can share rooms, two person in one room.

Maki: I guess I'll work my part here as a doctor.

Eli: I..Uh..

Maki: Become part of the Archives or something.

Eli: I don't know, what are you doing, Kotori?

Kotori: I'm Nagi-kun's secretary!

Umi: I'll do what I want.

Eli: Stop being all gangsta, Umi and do your part.

Umi: Tsk..

-In the battlefield as Nagi was in his regular human form and had just worn a jacket with long sleeves as he wore tight winter pants and boots and have a black sword with him, he swung the sword in the area of BETA in one swoop, freezing all of the BETA in the vicinity as the Space Marines fired at them and shattered them into pieces as Nagi returned back to the base-

Nagi: I'm feeling a little hungry..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. OVA SPECIAL:- Archives of the UEF

Love Live! Last Lives

OVA CHAPTER

Special: Archives of the United Earth Federation

Opening: The Future Battlefield - Jeremy Soule

-Eli was in an large room filled with tablets and other people as the room she was in was the Archives and Knowledge storage of all of the united nations that are part with the Thundra Empire. Eli took about 4-9 of the tablets and started going through them one-by-one as she typed out the questions she wanted to ask and the tablet answered any question that was given-

" United Earth Federation informative Archives:- "

Eli: What are the other factions that are allied with the Thundra Empire? Full list of them.

A.I: United Earth Federation list of factions: Nakamonozo, Thundra Empire, Titanium Army, Obsidian Force, Novus Empire, Novus Storm, Varient Swarm and the Valkyrie Herd.

Eli: Novus Storm? That was not in the tablet that was in the apartment from before. What is the Novus Storm?

A.I: The Novus Storm is a secondary sub-faction to the main Novus Empire. The Novus Storm is a copy army that uses electronic viruses to take control of any remainder of Necron technology and use it against their own enemies as the Novus Storm has been kept hidden from the world and other enemies.

Eli: What are the Necrons?

A.I: The Necrons are a mysterious race of robotic skeletal warriors that have lain dormant in their stasis-tombs for more than 60 million Terran years and who are the soulless creations and former servants of the ancient C'tan, the terrible Star Gods of Eldar myth. The Necrons are ancient beyond reckoning, predating even the birth of the Eldar. At long last, however, they are beginning to awaken from their Tomb Worlds, for the galaxy is ripe for conquest and the restoration of the Necron Empire since the disappearance of the Old Ones more than 60 million standard years ago. The Necrons are a completely robotic humanoid species whose technological prowess is probably unmatched by any of the other intelligent species of the galaxy. Yet out of a desire for vengeance against the more fortunate long-lived ancient xenos race called the Old Ones, and the trickery of the godlike intelligences known as the C'tan, the Necrons shed their original organic forms and lost all forms of compassion and empathy, becoming ruthless, undying killing machines who are determined to exert their mastery over the galaxy once more.

Eli: E-Eh?! E-Eldar? C'tan? Star Gods? W-What..? There's so much going on.. Whatever. What is the United Earth Federation?

A.I: The United Earth Federation is a form of alliance that was made in 2009, after the founding of all other factions. The Federation was made as a strict political code for the 8 factions to stay as alliance no matter the cost under the code of Nakano Sanou and Nakano Mio. The objective of the United Earth Federation is to protect planet Earth at all cost from any invader and from the natural disasters of the planet that is caused by Human work.

Eli: S-So much going on.. -She would then clear her throat and take out a bottle of water from her bag and drank some water as she continued looking through the archives- What is the technology level and how do factions of the Alliance fight?

A.I:-

The Nakamonozo: The way of the Nakamonozo's technology is highly advanced with cybernetic technology that is put together with Human brains. The technology of the Nakamonozo expands from battlefield flexibility as each and every one the units of the Nakamonozo excels the adaptability rate of fighting through their weapon of choice in the battlefield and use their technological numbers to their advantage. Technology Rank: SS+

The Thundra Empire: The Thundra Empire technology is basic combination of heavy armor along with modern technology but is purely focused on tactical attacks and weather adaptability in battle and/or in base. The Thundra Empire uses the weather to their advantage by camouflaging with the environment then by killing each individual enemy upon target. Though their technology may not be the most advance like the other factions, they surpass all other battles and armies through the tactic of ambush and assassination. Technology Rank: A

The Novus Empire/Storm: The Novus region are pure laser based military arms. They focus on using mechanical assault bots to swarm their opponent with long range weapons along with the use of different arsenals of weapons, such as plasma, laser, flame, bullet, etc. The Novus region armies are at their best when fighting against swarms of enemies as they abuse their technology and weaponry with sheer firepower and great numbers. Technology Rank: SS

The Varient Swarm: The Varient Swarm has no technology or whatsoever. They are an Alien bug race that are called known as Xenos to most people of the Federation, they use their overall adaptability and sheer numbers to overwhelm their enemies along with harassing any other foes with billions of Varient soldiers. Technology Rank: -

The Valkyrie Herd: Similar to the Varient Swarm, it is an army that uses its own nature and instinctive powers to fight against other enemies. Though the Valkyrie Herd are giant birds that grew 5 times the size than regular birds and are as powerful as a Tank. Their overall numbers are weak but their intelligence in battle gives them the advantage against all odds, even if they were outnumbered by thousands. Technology Rank: -

The Obsidian Force: The Obsidian Force is a spiritual resistance army that is only used to fight against enemies with supernatural abilities such as Ghosts, Spirits, Demons and others that are similar of the sort. The Obsidian Force's way of fighting other nations and factions is by releasing their capture spirits to their own enemies then recapturing what they had release once more. Though they have their own independent technology that is similar to the Novus Empire, they wait for an opportunity to strike than to rush into battle. Technology Rank: A

The Titanium Army: The strongest faction among all other 7 factions combined. The Titanium Army is the backbone of the United Earth Federation as they are what supply each individual faction with their own separate supplies and is the only army that has "Living Technology". The Titanium stocks up all other nations with weapons, food, water and materials and is the only army that is capable bringing back animals back to life and having those animals serve them for war, example of a cat that had died, the Titanium Army would be able to extract the brain that had just died and combine it with a super Artificial Intelligence along with resources to make the brain functional once more and adding the brain of the animal into an external war machine that is shaped and designed the same as the original living form. Such technology surpasses everything else on Earth as they make use of any dead organism for their own army. The Titanium's best advantage in war is the element of surprise along with swarms of their mechanical beasts that are the sized of bears. Technology Rank: SSS+

Eli: An army that can make cyborgs out of the dead, huh? Very efficient. What is the current unit population for each faction?

A.I: Unit Population count:-

Nakamonozo: - 890,000,000

Novus Empire:- 750,000,005

Novus Storm:- 900,010

Valkyrie Herd:- 3,000

Varient Swarm:- 1000,000,000++(Numbers still increasing by the day)

Obsidian Force:- 10,010

Thundra Empire:- 890,000,004++(Numbers still increasing by the month)

Titanium Army:- 5000,0000,3000+++(Numbers still increasing by the hour)

Eli: O-Oh my...God. I guess the Titanium Army has the opportunity to swarm all other 7 factions if they wanted to. Anyways, what or who are the Eldar?

A.I: Results of "Eldar" cannot be found within the archives.

Eli: Huh? That's just strange..

Umi: Eli? What are you doing?

Eli: U-Umi! Hey. I was just, you know.. Studying. Something wrong?

Umi: Nothing, I just came to find you because it's almost time for dinner.

Eli: O-Oh right. Sure. Of course. -She set the tablet down as she got up from her seat and followed Umi back to the cafeteria- I guess I can come back later.

Umi: You sure love this place, huh?

Eli: So much science and fantasy! There's still so much to learn about!

Umi: As long as it keeps you occupied.

-As the girls left, the tablet that had the population count for the Titanium was still turned on as the number of 5000,000,300 just increased to 5000,9000,8000-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 5:- Change

Love Live! Last Lives

Chapter 5:- Change.

Opening:- Yoru wa Nemureru kai - flumpool

-The military alarm could be heard in the Thundra Empire base as the girls woke up at 4am in the morning and got out of their rooms as they were still wearing their pajamas and were half asleep as they saw large numbers of Space Marines running pass them through the hallways-

Eli: W-What's going on?

Space Marine: We have orders to head into war immediately.

Eli: W-What? Now? 4am in the morning?

Space Marine: It is the only time where the BETA are vulnerable to attacks before dawn.

Eli: Can I come watch?

Space Marine: It is not up to me to decide. I suggest you should ask our Supreme Commander, Nagi if he allows you to watch the battle. Now excuse me. -The Space Marine ran and followed the others as Eli quickly closed the door and changed as Umi was still asleep in the room, after Eli had changed, she quickly ran to the military hall and saw that the large numbers of Space Marines were entering tanks and transports as they were already leaving the base, Eli saw Nagi watching the army leave as Kotori was next to him, Eli would run up to Nagi as she was exhaling from all the running-

Eli: N-Nagi-kun..

Nagi: Yes?

Eli: Y-You're going into battle, right?

Nagi: No?

Eli: Eh? I-I thought the leaders would always go into battle with their men?

Nagi: Yeah but I'm not leading the Thundra Empire now. Sanou's leading the army with support from his daughter.

Eli: E-Eh?! H-He has a daughter?

Nagi: A 15 year old daughter who is leading the Nakamonozo. Apparently she wants to learn how to control an army to fight. I assume you want to see the battle?

Eli: H-How did you know?

Nagi: Because you wouldn't wake up this late for nothing and because I wanna see them fight too.

Eli: So we're gonna head into the battlefield too?

Kotori: Don't be silly, Eli-chan! We have a satellite station in orbit that can show us the whole battlefield from space.

Eli: So..Eh?

Nagi: We're gonna watch a LIVE war on TV. Let's go, I'll show you. -Nagi would bring Eli and Kotori to his office as there was a big Television screen on the wall as Nagi clicked on a button on his desk and turned on the TV as it shows the thousands of Space Marines running down the snowy path along with their transports and tanks and gunships heading down to the BETA hive that was not far from the Thundra Empire base. Flying pass the camera screen was a dark red dragon with large spinal spikes on its back-

Eli: W-What was that?

Nagi: That was Sanou in his Serakgilam form, known as the Rebirth. A powerful Serakgilam Dragon that has 3 forms of destruction. In this sort of environment, fire elements are very useful.

Eli: Where's the Nakamonozo? -The screen moved forward and passed the BETA hive to show the Nakamonozo army was marching to the hive with more than a hundred thousand soldiers along with their large and powerful mechanical experimentals as a girl could be seen walking in front of the whole army- Is that his daughter?

Nagi: Yup. Nakano Hikari. She's like a military prodigy. She's very unpredictable and she loves to take risks on bets and such.

Eli: What do you mean?

Nagi: She can bet a hundred men can kill off a thousand men by using mountains and bombs along with snipers. Let's just say she thinks of the most efficient yet craziest tactics known. Seems like Sanou has begun his attack.

-Sanou was circling around a tall alien-like structure as he shot flames out from his mouth and was slowly destroying the hive as the Beta was swarming out of the their hive but were getting killed in each possible second as the Nakamonozo army were rushing into the hive, destroying it from the inside-

Eli: This isn't like the sort of war I would expect.

Nagi: This is a raid. Not an actual war. A real war would be more gruesome. Though BETA are just a pain in the ass to deal with. About time Sanou gave the order to exterminate these pests before things get worse.

Eli: I thought the BETA are exceptionally powerful?

Nagi: They come in swarms so they have the overall size and numbers on their side, but their tactics in fighting are very easy to read.

Eli: Are you Supreme Commanders really powerful? Can't just the Commanders head into battle and kill them all?

Nagi: We could, we actually could but the Supreme Commanders are kept for front-line assaults with their army because we are used to fight against the leaders of our enemies, which will be more powerful than the regular unit itself.

Eli: So you guys just fight the bosses and stuff?

Nagi: Pretty much. The idea of all Supreme Commanders killing a single army has crossed all of our minds before but we are still Human, we have a limit to how long we can fight and our stamina is limited as well. Even if we were to transform into monsters, we may have the overall advantage in power but we may still lose due to the fact of our transformation size and the fact that the enemy may overwhelm us with sheer numbers, which is why we have an army to be our backbone of support and push in battle.

Eli: Ah, no wonder.

Nagi: This is a life changing event for you girls, don't take it for granted that you'll always be safe. Even if this army is the 3rd strongest in the alliance, we still have weaknesses against all other odds.

Eli: Such as?

Nagi: We could never stand a chance against the Titanium army.

Eli: I thought they're your allies?

Nagi: They are, but I can't really trust Nakano Azusa anymore. She changed so much after the battle against the Spirits. I fear that she may betray the Alliance any moment now. She's just looking for the right time perhaps.

Eli: Did you say any of this to Nakano-kun?

Nagi: Sanou? Nope, he wouldn't believe me even if I told him, because he trusts his little sister after all. Though I can't get mad at him for being honest with his feelings. I just hope that he's prepared.

Eli: I've read the archives about the Titanium army, they're really that powerful?

Nagi: They've only been into a war, once. Only once, so their experience is battle is lacking compare to the other factions but their numbers are just way too great for us. 30 thousand units just keep increasing by the hour for their army, they have the technology, the numbers, the power and the brains to take us all on a 7 versus 1 battle.

Eli: For every dead animal that just died, they'll turn it into their own soldier, huh?

Nagi: Yup. Though they won't kill the animal, they're not the type that would abuse animals and then kill them for their own army, they wait for the animals to die from old age, accidents or were killed by other animals. Circle of life sort of thing.

Eli: Don't they have a weakness?

Nagi: If you could bring the Zerg swarm or even the Tyranids here, the Titanium army might just lose but Humanity will also be screwed over their asses as well.

Eli: I heard about the Zerg in the archives, a mutated Xeno race?

Nagi: Yup, they are Aliens that are always mutating and are always changing to the atmosphere and weather of the planet. They are endless but are not brightest. They're powerful only because of their numbers. Tyranids are the exact same as well.

Eli: Oh! By the way, what is the Elda- Mm?! -Her mouth was covered by Nagi as Kotori then quickly locked and closed the door-

Nagi: Where did you hear that word?

Eli: I-I saw it in the archives about the Necrons. Though only the name of Eldar appeared but no further information.

Nagi: Do you really want to know?

Eli: Yes please.

Nagi: Well all right but this is confidential and top secret of the United Earth Federation archives. No one but the Supreme Commanders knows of what the Eldar are.

Eli: Okay? Just what are they?

Nagi: The Eldar are an ancient alien race whose vast empire once expanded the width and breadth of the known galaxy. Their empire was without equal, and they counted themselves masters of the stars. But millennia ago, their overweening pride and their fall into hedonistic practices led to a cataclysm that all but eradicated their kind and led to the birth of the Chaos God Slaanesh. Despite their boundless power, the heart of their civilisation was torn out by this catastrophe of their own making, forcing the surviving Eldar to flee upon gigantic starships called Craftworlds. Now they cling to survival by a thread, fighting the horrors of the galaxy with ritualised discipline and consummate skill. Though highly advanced and feared across the galaxy, the Eldar are a dying race - a shadow of their former glory - their race teeters on the brink of annihilation. These Aliens are capable of warping into any direction they see fit and have the weapons to kill anyone they want, they are skilled fighters that the United Earth Federation cannot look away from. Though we have never faced them, we have seen them with our own eyes. They watch us like animals in a petting zoo.

Eli: Are they evil?

Nagi: I assume that they are not but it's just my personal opinion overall, I can't say that they're good or bad unless they strike first. For now, we see them as an Alien race that may seek to kill mankind because of their own catastrophe of the Chaos gods.

Eli: W-What if they're here? Right now?

Nagi: Nothing can get pass our Omni radars, we can detect any stealth units from miles away, but hey, it's really late and you should get your rest. Go on~

Eli: But I wanna.

Nagi: You can ask another time but you're just a civilian in this base for now~

Eli: F-Fine..

-Eli returned back to her room to see Umi sleeping soundly as Eli looked out of the window to see the dark sky and snowy plains and mountains in the vicinity as she then realised that her life has changed completely ever since the Sacred Red showed up. She got teary slightly after remembering Shinji and Satoshi's death, she would rub her eyes and head back into bed and sleep as she then thought to herself- "I wonder...What's gonna happen next?"

-FIN-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

The overall story will be continued in a different series.


End file.
